


Chocolate Cake and Goats

by JaliceCookie



Series: Tiramisu and Churros [1]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Choclatecake, Family, Goats, Kisses&Hugs, LCDP - Freeform, M/M, Nighttime, Pyjamas, Sleep, Toddler, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: The night before their departure to Palawan, Andrés wokes up by an strange sound. He decides to look what it could be and find his Daughter with a goat and chocolate cake in one of the hallways of the Monastery.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote
Series: Tiramisu and Churros [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797115
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Chocolate Cake and Goats

**Chocolate Cake and Goats**

Andrés woke up from an strange Sound in the middle of the night. Confused, he turned towads his sleeping boyfriend.

Everything seemed fine with Martin. He had a satisfied and calm expression on his face , while sleeping and did not seem to be troubled by a Nightmare. This fact calmed Andrés a little bit.

There were nights , when the man in his mid-40s held his boyfriend tightly in his arms and protected him from the Demons, who hunted and tortured him in his Dreams and at the same time, he had a sleeping toddler lying next to him because the 2-year-old Hestia wanted to be with her fathers instead of sleeping in her own bed.

It didn't bother Andrés because he liked his little family and would do anything to make them happy and give them the Security they needed.

Even if that means , that Andrés was a bit tired the next Day, the man didn't bother because Martín always brought him a cup of coffee to bed.

But if that strange sound didn't come from his sleeping boyfriend, what was the origin? It had to be something, otherwise he wouldn't have been woken up by it right?

Just as Berlin went back to listening to the sound more closely, he could hear something in the Distance that sounded like something was breaking and a strange clattering sound. Okay, that was enough - if anyone wanted to break into the monastery, Andrés bought a part of so many years ago, he would be in a lot of trouble.

"What's happening? Do we have to go to the airport already?,” Palermo mumbled tired and was obviously woken by the noise.

  
"Not yet, but if we're unlucky, we have to deal with a thiefes first. It sounded as if something had broken on the Floor", explained Andrés and within a few Moments Palermo had jumped out of Bed, got his locked away gun and was ready to make it clear to the burglars, that they were looking for the wrong monastery to break into.

The couple followed the noises. Berlin gave Palermo back cover when they reached the end of the stairs and turned right to the front door, which stood far open.

  
"Didn't you closed and locked it before we went to bed?", Palermo whispered to his partner as the two approached the open door.

"Me? No I thought you would have locked it?", Berlin replied confused and there was the unwritten rule, that Palermo is the one, who locks the front Door, before going to sleep so that Hestia does not come up with the idea, to go on a nightly exploration tours.

  
"I had done that - at least I'm pretty sure i did", said Palermo, and the two Men went through the open door and looked at the relatively dark hall of the Monastery, which was only lit by a few torches on the walls.

"Is that a broken plate?", - Berlin saw fragments that lay on the floor and that led to the right side.

  
"Which burglar please drop a plate?", Palermo shook his head and found the sight of his friend in pajamas standing there so damned attractive.

  
"You already know that you look damn hot right now", he whispered with a charming smile.

  
"There could be a burglar out here and you're thinking about sex?", Berlin countered sarcastically and only rolled his eyes.

"You could combine the two things couldn´t you? First we snap the burglar and then we have fun?"

  
"You are impossible Mi Vida" - Berlin gave his partner a sign to follow him and they walked towards the right side of the Floor, to find the thief or the burglar hopefully quickly.

*******

And the two actually found someone in the Hallways of the Monastery. But it was not a Burglar. To the shock of the two men, they saw their 2 year old daughter Hestia sitting in her pajamas and without socks or shoes on the cold stone Floor and a goat was lying next to her.

The little blond-haired girl put some of the chocolate cake , that Berlin had baked yesterday, in her hands and tried so share it with the animal and told the animal that from tomorrow on, she would fly to her uncle by plane, because her Papá had to go to the hospital - one last time and therefore she can't stay at home alone with her Daddy because her Daddy wanted to be at her Papá ´s side.

"You see that as well , right? I didn't drink too much wine before going to bed?", Palermo whispered to his Partner and Berlin tried to decide between worries and the strong need to laugh out loud.

  
"I think we found our thief - but how did the goat get in here?", Berlin replied and nodded once to the Animal, who was skeptically watching the at the small piece of cake, in the child's hand and did not seem to know whether it was good food or not.

Martin and Andrés took a few steps towards the unequal duo and neither the Goat nor the Toddler seemed to notice that this Midnight Snack Meeting had been discovered.

Just as Hestia wanted to try another piece of the cake for herself, most of the cake was alerady spilled on her pajamas - her parents reached out to her

********

"I can see someone, who should be sleeping in her bed and not sharing the chocolate Cake with a Goat at this late hour", said Andrés, and got the Attention of the toddler and the Goat. The men was just happy that his boyfriend had meanwhile secured the gun he was still holding. Safety first.

  
A welcoming sound came from the Goat and Hestia looked from her Father in surprise to her Father's partner and then back to the piece of chocolate cake in her hands.

"Hestia shared - Goat hungry", said the Toddler proudly, holding the piece of cake in front of the Goat again. But the animal didn't seem interested in it, so the goat got up and wanted to continue its way , when one of the Monks came and told the two Men, that this goat had already been missing , and it somehow came to this part of the Monastery - the Monk would bring the animal back now. After the Monk and Goat disappeared, the two Men returned their attention to the Toddler.

"And you thought in the middle of the Night, that it would be great , if you shared the chocolate cake with one of the Goats? Hestia you could have gotten lost or hurt", said Martin in a slightly stern tone, because he was concerned about the safety of the child.

"Hestia no alone Daddy", the little girl replied shy.

  
"She is not entirely wrong - the Goat was with her," said Andrés and get down in Front of the girl to quickly check , whether she had injured herself, which luckily was not the case.

Andrés took the girl in his arms and looked at the ruined cake with a sigh - he actually wanted to bring it to Palawan as a 'gift' for his brother and his Brothers girlfriend.

  
"Daddy is right Hestia - you could have injured yourself. Daddy and I thought a burglar would have come into the Monastery - did you also break the plate at before our Entrance door?" asked Andrés.

  
"Broken? Hestia sorry ...", said Hestia and looked apologetically from Berlin to Palermo and held the piece of cake alternately in the direction of her Fathers.

  
"Pastel? Yummy- Daddy and Papá?", said the Toddler as if she was concerned, that her fathers would not get a chocolate cake any time or starve at this late hour.

The two men had to laugh at this loving gesture, because it looked too cute how Hestia was in Berlin's arms and wanted to give her Fathers some piece of the cake in her hand.

"It's really nice from you baby, but eating cake in the middle of the night is not an good Idea. We are cleaning this mess up now. Was the front door open and you went through the front door with the cake , than the other plate broke and came to his place? ", asked Palermo and got a few crumbs of the cake piece on his own pajamas, when he kissed the Toddler on the hair. Like Berlin, he was just happy that Hestia was not injured or hurt.

"Si - Daddy mad? Papá mad at Hestia? Hestia sorry .... miss Home," said the little Girl and Berlin stroked her back soothingly , because he didn't want to make the toddler sad.

  
"No we are not angry with you Hestia - but don't do something like that okay again? If something is wrong you always can come to our bedroom okay? ", said Berlin and Palermo at the same time and the three found each other moments later in a family hug.

"You just wanted to say Goodbye to the goat , but we could have done that together? Before we left for the Airport in a few hours. You will see your home again very soon and you will have a lot of fun with your Uncle Sergio during the Time we will be at the Hospital okay Arcelia?", said Berlin before giving the 2 year old a kiss on the cheek.

And so the Adults put the half-eaten chocolate cake, that was on a plate on the floor back to their little home, swept the pieces of the broken plate beforeof their front door away and then all lay down in the bed in the Bedroom of Berlin and Palermo.

They cuddled together and enjoyed the time, until they had to get up a second Time to arrive at the airport - so that they would not miss their flight to Palawan.

.

**THE END**


End file.
